


Thoroughly Researching

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Androgyny, Cunnilingus, Dominant virgin, F/F, First Time, Hands on sex education, Kissing, Masturbation, Naturally asexual gems headcanon, Peri-phrasing, Shapeshifting for genitals, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has been researching the benefits of kissing with the best gem, Amethyst,   and the eager scientist wants to explore new avenues of stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>Completely self indulgent smut with an androgynous asexual on lesbian theme. It might not be your kink though,  and I appreciate that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughly Researching

Amethyst was, objectively, the best gem. She'd taught Peridot a lot about the Earth. All of the Crystal Gems had, of course, proven to be very useful in that capacity, but Peridot enjoyed Amethyst's lessons the most. Even after the debacle with. ...digestion, and a few other hiccups, Amethyst seemed the most capable of showing her how to best integrate Earth customs with gem culture. She really was a remarkable quartz. 

This had easily become Peridot's favourite Earth custom, and she had to admit, she might be getting a little bit carried away. But that's how she'd been designed, thoroughness and enthusiasm for her labour was a very valuable Peridot trait, as was the compulsion to research. True, this wasn't exactly work, and she maybe didn't need to research as often as she was, but the sparkle in the purple gem's eyes and her amazing grin was more than enough encouragement. Beyond the actual, verbal sort that her favourite gem would do. 

Today, they'd snuck the training well away from the barn. Peridot regrets her enthusiasm for escape had lead to the destruction of the prime sitting region in the barn itself, not to mention the secondary vehicular resting zone, but the ferns by the body of water they were near were reasonably comfortable. 

Colliding vocal pads seemed weird when Peridot had first watched it on Camp Pining Hearts. Perhaps even a little disgusting. But when Amethyst offered to let her experiment with her on the sensations offered by doing it, Peridot was more than willing to explore. 

Amethyst made the best vocalizations when they did this. Peridot tries another new thing, gently gripping the plump purple lower lip with her sharp teeth and letting them drag over the flesh. The result was very gratifying, the quartz moaning and pushing into her. Lips were very sensitive, and all sorts of stimuli on them was appreciated. Peridot can't stifle a snigger when Amethyst whines as she pulls away to observe her physical form and flushed face. 

"Peeeer-riiii, you're the worst, " groans the gem where she lay sprawled in the foliage. Peridot doesn't think she'll ever tire of how aesthetically pleasing the lilac hair is when it spreads out under her friend. 

"Correction, you think I am the best at this, " says the green gem with a triumphant smile, propping herself up with her hands. Amethyst cracks open a dark purple eye and huffs, before noting, "You're one vain little rock, P-dot, " but Peridot believes the smile she uses when she says that denotes it to be a compliment. 

"Thank you, "she says, before yelping as Amethyst lost patience and grabbed her shoulder, tugging her down to segway into the tongue heavy kissing the other gem preferred. Peridot had never appreciated how many nerves were in the tongue, how agile it was, until she arrived on earth. The stroking sensation as they tangled them, mouths locked, caused tingles to radiate throughout her. Peridot closes her own eyes so her full processing power could focus on the stimulus. 

When she'd stopped the first time to describe the pleasurable sensation and how it lead to cascading nervous reactions in her , Amethyst told her she was thinking too much. But the researcher loved seeing how her light form reacted to these new, not Homeworld approved uses for mouths. Nipping again with her teeth, Peridot opens her eyes a touch to peer through her lashes and observe the effects of her tongue on the light abrasion. 

Amethyst grips her shoulder and whines. Suddenly, she's pushing Peridot back, her face flushed. The green gem frowns in disappointment as this meant that the experiments were done for the day. And she'd just been appreciating how strongly her pleasure tingles were coming this time. 

Amethyst was always cutting their time short. She didn't have all day to kiss Peridot, she said the first time, but the gem had noticed the time they spent was growing progressively shorter each session. The purple gem would reach a certain point of flushing and involuntary motion and sound, and then would need to leave for a period of anywhere between ten minutes and an hour. 

"Wait. Did I misunderstand your expression again? Am I actually the worst at this? " she asks with a small frown of concern. Amethyst gives her a shakey, weird laugh. 

" Noooo, trust me, you're right. You're really getting good with this. " she assures Peridot, but the green gem remains unconvinced. "I've just observed our experiment times have been drastically shortening lately. I don't believe we kissed half as long as last time. "

Amethyst's grin is reassuring. " Trust me, they're getting short because you're becoming an expert. I just gotta, um, take care of business now. " Peridot frowns. 

" What tasks are these? I'll aid you and maybe we can return to kissing? " she suggests with a hopeful grin of her own. Amethyst blushes darkly. 

" Um. It's sort of personal. And gross. " Peridot's curiosity is fully piqued now. Sitting up fully, she smiles broadly now. " Many of the things you enjoy are gross, but fascinating. Unless you need to. .." Amethyst had explained that the end part of digestion was not something they were supposed to do in front of other gems. 

"No! No, not that kinda gross, you dork. But it's kinda human stuff as well. " says the gem, and Peridot watches her thick thighs rub back and forth against each other as she talks. Interesting. 

" I do require as much information on "human stuff" as I can accumulate, Amethyst. Are you sure I can't observe? " asks Peridot, frowning slightly. Withholding valuable information was a terrible thing, but she knows she can't make Amethyst tell her, so perhaps she could persuade her with the importance of this for her integration. She starts to outline those values in what Amethyst had told her was her 'lecture voice, ' but the little gem laughs and stops her with a hug. Peridot can feel her cheeks darkening. 

" Okay, okay, you total nerd. But if you don't like it, I'll just go somewhere else and you don't gotta be around me when I get like this, okay? " Peridot thinks she sounds worried, and gently rests her hand on Amethyst's cheek. The other gem gives her a look with a pouting lower lip that causes Peridot to feel her cheeks darkening further. Amethyst was stunning. 

" Just promise me that you won't stop wanting to kiss me even when you find out what it's doing to me? "

Peridot felt a frantic pang of horror. " Is it harming you? Are you in pain?!" Amethyst laughs and then groans, falling back into the foliage. " Yes, but it's the best sort of pain, trust me. " Peridot doesn't understand, but gives the other gem the benefit of the doubt. 

Amethyst moves to... she's actually pulling on the coverings on her body! Peridot is amazed. The decorative coverings were just another layer for most gems, fully integrated with their surface, but humans kept them separate to frequently modify them. Amethyst really was the most successful at earth culture!

The dark top is pulled over her head, leaving Amethyst's pale hair a pretty mess, but Peridot can't stop staring at the skin below. The secondary cover rested over her chest contours, and the thick gem sits up and makes a complex motion behind her back. This clearly unlocks the device, and she slides the straps over her shoulders before letting the coverings slip away. 

Peridot doesn't know what to think. She'd been enthusiastic to see as much of the purple surface of Amethyst's form as the other gem was willing to show her, but this wasn't what she had thought she'd see. 

The contours were normal enough, very soft looking, but instead of the smooth sweep of lavender skin, there's a dark point at the top of each of them. Peridot was unaware Amethysts could be variegated. " Ah, is that the result of your late construction? " asks the researcher, sympathetically, pointing at one. Her fingertip brushes it and the contour changes, stiffening and standing out from the skin. Amethyst gasps and Peridot tugs her hand back. 

"Sorry, sorry! " she says, waving her hands nervously. She shouldn't be touching a potentially painful part. Amethyst shakes her head. " They're just really sensitive. "

" Like vocal pads and touch stubs? " Amethyst grins but nods. 

" Humans have 'em. I sorta make myself look human under my uniform. Just feels nicer that way for me. I've been doing it for years, I don't even really need to think about shifting it anymore. "

Fascinating. Peridot hadn't seen what humans looked like without their clothes, Steven insisted she turn around when he swapped his, but if anyone had asked her, she would have assumed as smooth as any gem. 

"May I...?" asks Peridot, holding her hand out tentatively over the new stimulation point. Amethyst bites her lip but nods quickly, eyes wide. The green gem feels a frisson of delight herself when her fingers sink into the soft mound, and she squeezes slowly, testing. Very yielding. And the groan from her partner was very rewarding. Testing found the point much more firm, but still squishy and with a surprising elasticity component. Peridot giggles as she tugs it out, watching it snap back with a soft bounce, and does that a few more times before she catches sight of Amethyst's flushed glare. The other gem puts her broad hand over Peridot's tiny one, and directs her to knead and examine more gently. 

Rolling the dark purple flesh between thumb and finger, Peridot watchs Amethyst intently, smiling when she starts to squirm. Pinches made the other gem jump, but also press into her touch. This was delightful, she could make Amethyst react and it was much easier to see how amazing she was when she was like this!

A wicked grin spreads over Peridot's face as she considers the possibilities. "So, Amethyst, would I also be the best here if I did this? " she asks, before leaning over to repeat the trick she'd learned kissing earlier on the sensitive point, dragging her teeth over it before sliding her tongue along the warm skin. 

"Oh my gaa...Peri!" moans Amethyst, and her thick fingers tangle in the perfect pale diamond coiff the scientist still wears. The tugs hurt slightly but somehow also are wonderful. 

"Victory is mine!" crows the green gem as Amethyst pulls her tightly to her chest, and she tries kissing, lapping over the skin before wrapping her lips around the point, wriggling blissfully with every cry her partner makes. 

Pulling back finally, Peridot has a revelation. There were two purple targets to play with, one for each hand! Sometimes, organic life had clever design optimization. And..yes, the height was correct to allow for a tertiary action. Smiling eagerly, cupping a soft mound in each little hand, Peridot presses the other gem down, straddling her before kissing, the other gem's parted lips a glossy enticement. 

Amethyst seems especially eager to kiss now, and Peridot teases their tongues together, feeling her jump and huff when her blunt nails press down on the quartz' points in tandem. 

Amethyst pulls back again, to Peridot's frustration, but the look she gives the green gem nearly makes her melt on the spot. She didn't know what about the combination of heavy lashes and dark eyes and parted lips and flushed cheeks was exactly causing it, but the combination was making her want to kiss Amethyst for at least another hour without stopping. 

" Fuck, Peri, why you have to be so hot, you dork..." growls the purple gem in a way that makes Peridot's toes curl . " I'm not much warmer than usual? " she says, with a shakey smile. Amethyst laughs, and Peridot will never tire of that sound. 

"Oh god. You're the worst. " Amethyst gives her a big smile, before pressing a hand to Peridot's chest. "Get offa me, I really need frig myself now, and I gotta get these pants off. "

" Frig...Yourself? " asks the green gem, confused. She hadn't heard the term before. She shifts to sit beside Amethyst, watching her wriggle the cloth over her wide hips and kicking the pants off. There appeared to be matching secondary covers, and Peridot brushes her hand where they rest on Amethyst's hip. 

Hooking her fingers under the cloth is an amazing experience, cloth on one side, skin on the other. Putting clothing on and taking it off must be very amusing. " Do you remove these too? Can I do it? " she asks Amethyst, noting how the gem's strong hands are gripping the ground .

Amethyst nods, before saying, "S-sorry, this is kinda the gross bit. " with a sheepish tone to her voice, if Peridot understands correctly. It takes a minute to figure out the optimal angle, but the green gem removes the last layer of coverings and looks eagerly. 

The white hair on Amethyst's head is repeated in a little covering at the juncture between her thighs, training up her stomach. It makes the gem wonder what else might be changed, because extra hair doesn't appear to be especially gross. Her answer comes when the fat thighs open, showing a pair of plump folds that remind Peridot of lips, except oriented wrong. They're bare, peering out from the fuzzy flesh, and when the legs spread they part slightly, showing more depth beyond them than Peridot expected. 

The former Homeworld Gem wonders if Amethyst was referring to the other aspect of her body here. It appeared to be a juicy, sloppy mess, some sort of gloss sticking to her lips, her hair, even when the legs have been pressed together. She supposes it's technically gross, but so was saliva and Peridot found it very exciting when they were together. A second drooling mouth. Very intriguing. 

Peridot watches as stubby fingers go to the point at the top of lips and start rubbing vigorously. The noises her partner was making were even better than before, and her fingers were quickly soaked. 

It was hard to keep from diving in and kissing when Amethyst was doing this, but even though Peridot didn't fully understand what the region she was stimulating was, she wanted to watch every second of her doing it if it means her hips would bounce and roll like that and that she'd keep making those breathy gasps and whimpers. 

The purple gem stiffens after a minute, and Peridot is concerned as she cries out in something sounding like pain, more clear fluid gushing over her hand and spattering over the ground. Groaning, Amethyst slumps down and the researcher quickly scoots up, concerned. "Are you okay? Is this standard?!" she panics, before Amethyst gives her a lazy smile. 

"'s fine. You just get more and more tense and then it all comes out, like bang, and you feel amazing afterwards. "

Peridot finds herself blushing. " And you do this every time we experiment? After?" Amethyst's low chuckle sends a tingle through her. 

" You're really good at making me that good kinda tense. But I kinda need more than kissing to get rid of it. " says Amethyst, sitting up and wiping her hand off on some moss. 

" But I could have been aiding you! " says Peridot, feeling frustrated at being excluded. "You should have explained, and I would have been more than happy to move my stimulation to the secondary mouth point. "

"Oh man, you have the best, weirdest names for things. " Amethyst says with a chuckle, reaching for her pants. 

" Is this only a solitary thing? I don't understand how this is supposed to function. " Peridot presses more. She really needs an answer to this. 

Amethyst blushes as she starts to cover up. " It's all gross and messy and you're not really going to get anything out of it, so, you know, I figured I could do it on my own. It's not really a gem kinda thing. "

Peridot throws her arms up. "Kissing is gross and messy and we both enjoy that, and there are many things you do that run counter to gem culture, but they have generally proven to be excellent things. I request that you inform me if you want me to stimulate you in any region of your form." She crosses her arms, glaring at Amethyst to make sure she understands the seriousness of it. 

Amethyst looks amazed, and then starts to blush. " Gee, P-dot, are you sure?" Peridot puts her hand over Amethyst's as she's tugging her pants up, and pushes it back down. 

"I'm willing to demonstrate my seriousness, "she says firmly, her eyes on Amethyst's. The purple gem's eyes go wide and she whispers, " holy shit! " before nodding. 

Peridot's triumph of logic was complete, and she encourages Amethyst to lay back, before straddling the thick tummy of the small quartz, this time facing her other mouth. Leaning down and resting her palms on the broad, soft thighs spread to either side, the gem examines the different anatomy more closely. 

The point where Amethyst had been focusing her touches seemed to be a plump dark lavender button nestled in the white fluff, and Peridot brushes her finger over it. 

"Gah! That's too sensitive ," gasps Amethyst, jumping. " Start lower. There's, like, a bit of a hole near the bottom. " Peridot gets on her knees to tilt her body forward better and see between the dark purple folds, spreading them open. She watches how the juices cling and run between the soft lips. Sitting up, she licks the clinging wetness from her fingers and finds the flavour quite palatable. 

" Mmm. You seem to taste as good as you look, " Peridot says, and Amethyst groans, her hips raising a little. 

" Peri, you're the worst tease! Just stimulate already! " whines the gem, which only makes Peridot eager to tease her more, but she doesn't know how for these things. She's only been a successful tease with kissing. 

Of course, the skills seem to translate really well to other parts of Amethyst's anatomy. Gripping the heavy hips, Peridot lifts them up a bit, squeezing Amethyst's plump purple rump before slowly running her tongue from the peak of the lips to the base. 

The vocalizations the Crystal Gem makes when she does that are very rewarding, and Peridot collects a significant amount of the unusual juice before moving down, sucking on the folds like Amethyst lips before hauling her ass up off the ground so she could properly wrap her mouth around them. Her long tongue probes until she finds the sopping entry hole Amethyst must have been referring to. Purring with satisfaction and pleasure, she pushes the fat muscle into the space, finding it a tight squeeze but wonderfully velvety. 

Exploring, she doesn't find the bottom to this entry, nor does there seem to be any limit to what direction the walls will stretch for her. The slippery fluids from inside spill over her chin and she purrs, hearing the throaty sounds her provocation is calling forth from the woman below her. 

She could easily spend all day doing this, but as her nails dig in and her tongue twirls, Amethyst cries out, "The clit! Lick the clit!" 

" What's a clit? " asks Peridot, pulling her mouth away to look over her shoulder. Amethyst is contorted and clawing at the ground with one hand, the other pawing at her own chest. 

"Fuck! The.. button thing I was rubbing! " 

Peridot grins eagerly and wraps her thin lips around the nub, before rolling around it with her tongue, the little thing like the peaks on Amethyst's chest but a touch firmer and much warmer. Amethyst squeals and writhes in her grip as Peridot tries every trick she can think of, including brushing a fang near it. 

That seems to do it, and the muscle tension Peridot hadn't been registering as happening unwinds with a throaty cry from the purple gem. Peridot feels a thrill at how simple this was, and how good she could become at it, when she hears her partner groan, "Peeeerrri... stop, that's enough..." 

Pulling her lips away with a pop, the green gem grins over her shoulder. " Go on, praise me! " she squeaks, lowering Amethyst's rump bank to the soft fern bed again. Amethyst grabs her wrist and tugs her backwards onto her, wrapping her heavy arms around Peridot's slender body and nuzzling her. The green gem sighs happily to feel all that plush softness against her back. 

" You're the best, and I love you, " mumbles the purple gem into her shoulder. Peridot blushes. Amethyst teases her, but there were these soft moments when she seemed like the softest, gentlest quartz created. Like Peridot was the strong one guarding her. 

" I love you too, Amethyst. You're the best gem ever. " she says , her voice low. Licking her lips, Peridot adds, thoughtfully, "...tastiest too. This requires further research. " Laughing, Amethyst turns her head to silence her with a kiss. 

It was , objectively, the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm probably one of the few people who likes the idea of the gems being Barbie dolls until they shapeshift bits. Also, before someone tells me how you'd never have sex just to get someone else off if you're not sexually aroused, I point to myself as having done this many times and enjoyed it. 
> 
> Peri is an adorable cocky praise slut and always tends to make the first move.


End file.
